


meet the damerons

by Trillian_Astra



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Established OT3, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, OT3, jedistormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trillian_Astra/pseuds/Trillian_Astra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn finds himself in need of a last name while on a mission, and blurts out 'Finn Dameron'. </p><p>Then Rey starts using Dameron as well.</p><p>As it happens, Poe is more than happy for his partners to join the Dameron clan...</p><p>(cute fluff, based on a post I saw on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	meet the damerons

“Who’s there?” A voice barked out from behind the locked door.

Finn shifted on his feet, holding his head up, hoping desperately that no-one could see how nervous he was. “Uh. Finn.”

“Finn who?”

“Uh.” _Shit_ , he thought. He had kept the name that Poe had given him, because he liked the sound of it and because he really didn’t want to be FN-2187 for a moment longer than he had been already.

But he’d noticed that most other people had two names, like how some people (very few people, but that was because of rank more than anything) called General Organa by her “first” name, Leia.

Poe had plucked the name ‘Finn’ out of thin air, in the middle of a firefight. It hadn’t come with any other names…

 _Poe_. Poe had another name…

“Uh… Dameron. Finn Dameron.” _I hope Poe doesn’t mind_.

There was an uncomfortably long pause, then the door slid open, and he hurriedly stepped inside to find this contact that he’d been sent to locate.

 

**

 

Rey was sitting in the cockpit of a powered-down X-Wing and fiddling with the control panel when he found her.

“Uh, Rey?”

She looked up quickly, visibly relaxing when she saw it was only Finn. “Oh, hey.”

“I need to, uh… ask you something…”

“Ye-es,” she said warily, gesturing for him to carry on talking.

“Um. So you know they sent me out to meet up with that new contact, right?”

“Yeah, how did that go?”

“Um, great, but I… I met them in a bar, and I had to give my full name to get into the bar, only I don’t have a full name so I just… said that my name was Finn Dameron.” He glanced at her, frowning when he saw the grin on her face. “Why are you smiling?”

“I… no reason,” she said quickly. “Just glad that your mission went well.”

“But I didn’t ask Poe if it was all right for me to use his name.”

“Are you joking? I’m sure he’ll be fine with it. At lunch today, he was telling me about his family back home, he’s got… like, two brothers and three sisters and like a hundred cousins. One more Dameron isn’t going to do any harm. Anyway, he’s the one that came up with ‘Finn’, right?”

“Yeah, but…”

“So it’s fine! Stop worrying about it, he’s not going to be angry.”

“Mm.” Finn smiled hesitantly, but he didn’t really feel much better about it. “Rey, what’s your other name?”

She leant back in her seat. “I don’t really know. I was so little when my family left, and on Jakku they only ever called me Rey, so… I guess I have one, but I don’t know what it is. I’ve never really needed another name before.”

She looked thoughtful for a while. “Hey, maybe I’ll start using Dameron too. It would only be fair, seeing as both of my boys do already.”

 

**

 

“I gotta talk to you about something,” Finn said as he and Poe sat down at their usual table in the mess hall.

“You okay? No-one’s giving you any grief, are they? If they are, just tell me, I’ll sort it out.”

“No, no, everyone’s been really nice, it’s not that.”

Poe reached across the table and put his hand on Finn’s, clasping it gently. “Whatever it is, just tell me.”

“Uh…”

“Seriously, I won’t be mad.”

Finn looked at his partner’s earnest face, took a deep breath, and told the whole story of the mission and the bar, and his blurting out the name Finn Dameron because he didn’t have any other name to give. When he was done, he looked down and said, “I understand if you’re angry with me.”

“Hey… Finn, look at me.”

He looked up, and Poe reached out and held his other hand as well, and he was… _smiling_?

“Finn, I’m not angry. Why would I be angry? You’ve done nothing wrong.”

Finn swallowed, and a thousand Stormtrooper regulations ran through his head, and he opened his mouth to say something. He never got the chance to, though, because Poe leant over the table and covered Finn’s mouth with his own.

After the kiss, Poe sat back in his own chair and said, “Hopefully that proves how angry I’m not.”

“Uh…”

“To be honest, I kinda like it…”

“Hey, boys,” a feminine voice said from nearby. They both looked around to see Rey with a heaped plate of food. “Not interrupting, am I?”

“No. Not at all,” Finn said quickly. Rey set her plate down and sat in the empty chair next to Poe, who leant over to give her a brief kiss on the cheek.

“So what did I miss?”

“Nothing much,” Poe started to say, when Nita Fremen, the base quartermaster and accommodation manager, walked near their table.

“Hey, it’s the Damerons,” she said. “You know, I could rearrange things, get you all a family room if you want,” she added with a wink.

Poe grinned up at her. “We may need to get back to you about that, Nita.”

As she walked off to find a free table, Finn said, “I tried to tell you…”

“Finn told me what happened on his mission,” Rey said at the same time, “and it sounded like a good idea. So…”

Poe looked from Finn to Rey and back, and his grin widened. He took Finn’s hand in his, then reached over and grabbed Rey’s in his other hand.

“I love it,” he said. “We’re together. A unit. And I’m happy for people to know that.”

Finn let out a deep breath, and Rey shifted closer to Poe so that she could hug him more easily.

“Of course,” he added, “You’re both going to have to come back to my home planet with me the next time we get leave… I’m not sure what my grandmother would do if I failed to introduce her to her two new grandchildren.”

 


End file.
